Loving them always
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: I deleted a new somewhat wonderful miracle, & decided to rewrite it.
1. coming home

**I deleted a new somewhat wonderful miracle. Never found da missing chapps, but i'm gonna rewrite it! so no worries!! **

**

* * *

**

Chris had dropped us off at the airport; we were all going home. I was so happy! I was first to get on my plane. I lived in Woods, Washington, which was pretty far from Toronto. I stepped off the plane, & was greeted by my older brother, Anthony. "Hey Gwen." He said, waving. "Hey." I said, putting my bags down, & giving him a hug. He picked up my bags, & we drove home. Our dad's the police chief in our small railroad town, & Anthony's the deputy. "Brandon & Alyssa really missed you." Anthony mumbled. "I know. I missed them too." I sighed. We pulled into our two story farm house, & got out of the car.

I entered the house, & was greeted by my mother. I hugged her back tightly. "Ohh! I missed you so mch!" She cried. "I missed you too! Where's dad?" I asked. "He's at work." Mom said, letting go. I sighed. My younger brother, Harvey, slid down the stairs, & gave me a hug. My emo sister, Tayler, walked into the livingroom with a coke. "What? No hey?!" I asked. She looked at me, blinked, & said boredly: "Hey." plopped down on the couch,& chugged half her soda. Then belched. I scoffed at my only sister, rolling my eyes. She replied by flipping me off. Me & Tayler never really saw eye-to-eye. If you think I'm goth, you should see Tayler! She's got almost every piercing imaginable! Lip, eyebrow, nose, belly botton, about a million in her ears! She's got snake bits & a lip ring! I don't even have one! Tayler has long black hair, with brown roots. She's too lazy to redye her hair. I heard crying, coming from upstaires. "I'll handle it." I said, running upstaires. I entered a room, where the crying was. I looked at a four year old Brandon crying. I scopped him up, & started rocking him. "It's okay! It's okay! Mommy's here. Mommy's here." I said. Yeah, I'm a teenage mom. So what?!


	2. explaining & finding out

I carried a non-crying Brandon down stairs, where his little sister, Alyssa, was asleep on the couch. She's barely a year old. She looks like her daddy Kyle, one of my ex's. While Brandon looks like his daddy, another one of my ex's, a guy named Ricky. Alyssa has curly, reddish brown hair, hazel green eyes, & light tan skin. Brandon's got straight, white blonde hair, brown eyes, & pale skin. I should probably explain, huh?

Well, when I was around eleven, I meet & befriended Ricky, & soon, we started dating. On our one year anniversery, we decided to have sex, the condom broke, & well... Nine months later, I pushed out Brandon. We tried to keep our relationship going, but it just wasn't working, so me & Ricky broke up. He still sees Brandon, & we're really great friends. This happened while I was in the seventh grade. Meet Ricky in fifth grade, got pregnant in sixth grade, broke up with Ricky in seventh grade.

Then, around the end of eigth grade, I meet Kyle. But we didn't start dating till freshman year. I'm not sure exactly when I got pregnant with Alyssa. But I had her around the begining of Sophmore year. Well, me & Kyle got into this really bad fight about 2 months after I came back from maternity leave, & we broke up. Alyssa was about four months old when that happened. I'm still good friends with both of my baby's daddy's. I think me getting pregnant is what made me & Tayler stop hanging out together.

So now, I am a junior in highschool, with no boyfriend, a sister who hates me, & two kids. Whoopie! +_+ _not..._

I sat Brandon down on the couch by his sister. Alyssa can sleep threw anything! The door knocked, & I went to answer it. "Gwen!" My best friend, Robynn, cried, when I answered the door. "Hey!" I said, hugging her. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were in Canada!" Robynn cried, entering the house. "Yeah, the show ended! Duh!" I cried, closing the door. She laughed. Robynn reminds me of a gothic Izzy. She can get really hyper & crazy & silly like Iz, but she's got my style. She's got black hair in a pixie cut, pale skin, & dark brown eyes. She used to have snake bites like Tayler, but she got them taken out, cause they hurt too much.

Robynn sat down on the couch, & Brandon climbed on her lap. She's Brandon & Alyssa's Godmom, & I've known her since I was four. "Rob? Can I talk to you in my room for a sec?" I asked, standing at the doorway. "Sure. Sorry little dude, but you gotta watch your sis." She said to Brandon, putting him off her lap, getting up, & following me up stairs to my room. "So what's up?" She asked, as I closed & locked my door. I sat down on my bed & sighed, looking down at the ground. "Gwen... What's wrong?" Robynn asked, worried. "I think I might be pregnant again." I said. Robynn gasped. "God! What is wrong with me!?" I cried, laying down on my bed, & covering my face with my hands. "Hey! It's okay!" Robynn said, sitting down next to me. "How late are you?" She asked. "About a week." I mumbled. "C'mon! We'll go shopping." Robynn said. "Can you get it for me? Everyone in town will now if I go with you!" I whined. "Fine... I'll be back in ten minutes." She said, getting up, & leaving on her bike to go get me a pregnancy test.

Robynn came back when my family was at the store. I said I'd stay to babysit my kids. Robynn knew where the hide-a-key was, so she just came in, & ran up to my room. "Thank God! I gotta pee!" I cried, taking the test from her. She laughed, as I ran to the bathroom.

"Well... What's it say?" She asked, when I exited the bathroom. "Dunno, still waiting." I shrugged my shoulders, & sat down on the couch. Brandon & Alyssa were watching cartoons. "Is it done yet?" she asked, impatient. "Yeah." I said. "Well...?" she asked. I looked at her & sighed. "I'm pregant again.


	3. telling friends

Robynn gasped. "How am I gonna tell my ma & pop?!" I cried. Robynn pulled me in for a hug, while I sobbed into her chest. "Hey, it'll be okay! I promise it will!" She told me. "No it won't! Pop is still mad at me for getting pregnant with Brandon!" I whined. I pulled away, & whiped my eyes. "So, who's the dad?" She asked, putting her feet under her butt. "Trent." I sighed. "Oh! The really hot guy?" Robynn asked. I nodded, & smiled, despite my problem. "Maybe I could get rid of it. "WHAT?!" Robynn yelped. "You can not- will not!- do that! Ever!" She screamed. "Okay! Okay! Robynn! Chill out! It was just a suggestion!" I cried, calming her down. "Are you gonna tell Trent?" She asked. "Nope.'' I said. "Why? What will you do if he sees you before it comes out?" Robynn asked, curious. "I'll just tell him its not his." I stated, crossing my arms. Robynn sighed in defeat.

It was the next day. Me & Robynn were looking for Ricky, Kyle, & two more of our friends, Terra & Mike. "Gwen!" Terra cried, running up to me & Robynn. "Hey! Gwen's back!" Mike yelled, while him, Kyle & Ricky caught up with Terra. Mike scooped me up, & spun me around. I squeeled, laughing. He put me down, & gave me a hug. When he let go, Ricky scooped me up, & put me on his shoulders. "Put me down! Ricky! Aah!" I screamed, laughing. Then, I fell backwards, to where my back was against his, & my legs on his chest. I couldn't stop giggling! Ricky, Mike, Kyle, Terra, & Robynn walked into the highschool, with me still on Ricky.

"Hey look! Gwen's back!" Kyle yelled, when we were into the hall. I started laughing again. "Ricky Martinez! Put the sherif's daughter down! Now!" The science teacher, Ms. James, snapped. She's a mean old hag! And everyone hates her! "What's the difference between sherif & chief?" Terra asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Look, I'm the father of one of her kids! What's the worst I could do now?!" Ricky cried, walking into our homeroom.

"LUNCH TIME!!!!" Mike & Kyle screamed, as they ran to the caferteria. Ricky ran to catch up with them. "So, how was the show?" Terra asked me. "Good. Met a guy, but we broke up." I said. Terra looked sad. "Pooh! I'm sorry." She said. "Its okay; I dumped him." Terra looked suprised. "Wow." She said. "Terra? Can I tell you something?" I asked. "Yeah, what is it?" She asked. "Now, only me & Robynn know what it is, kay?" I asked. Terra nodded. "I'm pregnant again." I sighed. Terra's jaw dropped. "Holy shit!" Terra cried.

"Holy shit!" Kyle cried, when I told him, Ricky, & Mike. "That's what I said!" Terra cried, while we were in line getting our food. "When's it coming?" Ricky asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Dunno. I found out yesterday." I said, grabbing a burger. We sat down at a table, & started eating. "Ter, it's _mondaaaay_!" Robynn sang, smiling. "Ugh! Fine!" Oh yeah! I forgot about Mondays! Every Monday, Terra gets really wild & crazy, & starts singing during lunch! And everyone can hear her! She's been doing this since I got pregnant with Brandon!

**_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door,  
I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_**

Everyone started cheering & hollering, when Terra started singing.

**_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_**

Teachers are so used to Terra singing once a week, that not even Ms. James tries to stop her!

**_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_**

It's so cool! Terra's hopping from table to table!

**_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_**

**_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_**

Now, she's on our table, looking at Mike.

**_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_**

She kisses him on the lips! Then playfully smacks him in the cheek, before leaving our table!

**_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us_**

Kyle & Ricky high-five a shocked Mike.

**_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_**

**_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_**

**_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me_**

**_With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me_**

**_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me_**

**_With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up_**

**_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_**

**_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_**

**_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
_**

When Terra stops singing, our fat, bald princple storms into the cafeteria. "Terra Reynolds! My office! Now!!" He yelled, before leaving. "Oops!!" Terra cried, blushing, before running after him.


	4. Telling parents, & a flash back

"Why'd you get in trouble?" I asked Terra on the bus. Me, Robynn, Mike, & Terra all ride the same bus. "For kissing Mike." Terra said, making Mike blush deeply. I laughed at the look on his face! "Do your parents know about the baby?" Mike asked me, changing the subject. I shook my head no. "Sibs?" Terra asked. "Nope." I said. "The father?" Terra asked. "Nope." I said. Mike was suprised. "Wow..." He mumbled. "Well, its my stop, see ya later!" I said, getting off the bus. "Bye Gwen!" Robynn hollered.

When I got home, only Tayler was home. Well, her, Brandon, & Alyssa. Tayler had a blanket around her shoulders. "Why are you cold? Its August!" I cried. She scoffed, then flipped me off. I sighed, rolling my eyes. She clicked on the t.v., & started watching _Vampire Diaries._ Halfway through the episode, Tayler looked at me. "Hey, can you get me a beer?" She asked. I got up, & walked to the kitchen, & grabbed a beer for her. "Get one for yourself too!" She hollered. I ignored her. I went to the doorway, & tossed her her beer. She caught it, & opened it, looking at me. "Where's yours?" She asked. "I can't have one." I sighed, crossing my arms, & leaning against the door frame. "Yes you can! Who cares that Dad & Anthony are cops! Go get a beer!" She hollered. "I can't." I said. She groaned. "Why not?!" She gripped. "I'm pregnant." I said. Tayler's eyes widened. She put her beer on the coffee table, got up, & gave me a hug. I hugged her back. She hadn't hugged me since grade school.

"Kyle? Can I ask you a favor?" I asked Kyle, when we were at the park, a week later. "Yeah?" He asked, drinking a coke. "When I start showing, can you pretend to be the dad?" I asked, embaressed. Kyle was silent for a moment. "Sure. But what about the real dad?" He asked. "He won't know." I said. "Okay. Do we have to date?" Kyle asked. I laughed, punching him in the shoulder. "I'm serious! Remeber how bad our relationship ended?" Kyle cried. I stood up, still smiling, & helped him up. "No, but we gotta fake it." I said, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "What bout your folks? They already hate me for giving you Alyssa." Kyle said.. "We'll tell them." I said, as we started walking back into town.

"You gotta tell them!" Tayler said, entering my room. "Do you know how to knock?!" I cried. She rolled her eyes, & sat down next to me on my bed. "I know I gotta tell 'em! But how!?" I asked. "I'll tell them!" Tayler suggested. "Uh, no!" I said. Then, it hit me! "Tayler? Are we bonding?" I asked, slightly scared. "Yeah... I think we are." Tayler said. "Scary." I muttered. She laughed. "C'mon, we can tell them now." She said, as we went down stairs.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I hollered, walking down the stairs with Tayler. "Your father & brother are still at work! What do you need honey?!" Mom hollered from the kitchen. Me & Tayler walked to find her doing the dishes. Tayler turned on the radio, & sat on the table. It started playing a song by Liz Phair. _Why can't I? _"I love this song!" Tayler cried. I was pretty suprised. "Dad's home!" Harvey yelled from the living room, as he ran out of the house to Dad & Anthony.

Dad & Mom were sitting on the couch, while Anthony was sitting in the chair, Harvey sat on the floor, & Tayler sat on the stairs. "Is something wrong?" Anthony asked, eating a candy bar. "Dad, remember when you caught me & Trent in the car?" I asked, remembering what happened:

_Me & Trent were parked by a ditch in his station wagon, with a bottle of scotch, & a pack of cigerettes. We had just, well... you know. The windows were fogged, & Trent said something that made me laugh, but I couldn't remember what it was. He kissed me on the lips. "Eww!" I cried, laughing loudly. "What?" Trent asked, possibly as drunk as I was! "Your breath taste like beer!" I said, laughing. "So does yours!" He said, also laughing. We were fully dressed, but my shirt was messed up. _

_After about ten minutes of drinking, smoking, & making out, Trent saw a light. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the small circle of light. "Dunno." I giggled. I leaned my head up, & whiped the fog off the window. That's when I saw my dad holding the flashlight! Glaring at me! "Oh no!" I squeaked. "What? Its not like its your dad!" He said, laughing. "It_ _is_ _my dad!" I cried. Trent's eyes widened. "Shit!"_

_Dad pulled up into the TDA losers resort. "Get out!" He ordered. Trent got out, & I followed. Everyone was outside, wondering what was going on. Trent started walking toward the building, while I went to my dad. "Pop! I swear nothing happened!" I cried, tears in my eyes. He sighed. "You're lucky I'm not gonna tell your mother about this!" He said, starting driving away. I sighed, & started walking to the building. Trent had waited for me. His arm was barely on my shoulder for two seconds, when my dad stopped his car, took out his mega-phone, & hollered. "Get your hands OFF my daughter! Now!" When that was said, Trent jumped three feet away from me! _

Dad just sat on the couch, arms crossed, & in silence. "Is there a point to this?" He asked, sternly. "I'm pregnant." I said. My mom's eyes widened, Anthony & Harvey's jaws dropped, & Tayler sighed, looking towards the wall. However, my dad's face didn't change. "Does the father know?" Dad asked. "No, & he never will. I'll just tell him its not his." I answered. "Go up to your room. Tayler, Anthony, Harvey, you too. I need to have a discusion with your mother." Dad said, as we walked upstairs to our rooms.


	5. Seeing the baby

"Gwen! What were you thinking?!" Anthony yelled at me. "Shush! I'm listening in on Mom & Dad!" Harvey hissed. We listened in on Mom & Dad's conversation.

"Jason! So what, Gwen's having a baby." My mom sighed. "Another baby! Amelia! She's having _another _baby!" My dad cried. "And I caught them! I know what the dad looks like!" He added. My mom sighed. "Jason! Who cares?!" Mom yelled. "Amelia! She's turning into our mothers!" **_Slap!! _**Mom bitch-slapped Dad across the face! "Ooh!" Tayler hissed. "Don't you _**EVER**_ say **_MY_** daughter is like **_MY_** mother, **_EVER_** again!!" Mom screamed, stomping up the stairs, making us scramble to our rooms.

"C'mon Gwen!" Mom hollered from the front door. "Where we going?" I asked, yawning. It was the following Saturday, 9:00 am. Dad & Anthony were at work. "Doctors; to see your baby." Mom informed me. "Can we bring Robynn & Terra?" I asked, hopefully. "sure." Mom said, nodding. "Yay!" I said, running down the stairs.

"So, how far along are you?" The doctor asked me. I thought for a moment. "I dunno." I said, laughing. The doctor rolled her eyes. "When was your last period?" She asked. "Ooh! I remember now! About 11 weeks?" I said. She nodded. "Well, I'm gonna set up the ultra-sound. Your baby will probably be really small. Okay?" She asked. I nodded. She put the ultra-sound goop on my stomach, turned on the machine, & grabbed the little wand thingy. She started moving it around on the goop, & I could just barely see my baby. "There's your baby." She said, pointing to something on the screen, that looked more like a peanut then a baby. "Aww! Gwen! Its adorable!" Terra told me. Robynn nodded, agreeing. I smiled, as Terra hugged my neck from behind.

I was now three months pregnant, & I was showing, majorly! I couldn't wear my normal clothes, so I had to wear t-shirts that actually covered my belly botton. "oh looky here! It's Juno! Pregnant with her third bastard!" Our school's queen bee, Gina, hissed. "Hey! Whore! Shut your fucking trap!" Robynn yelled. "Make me emo!" Gina hollered. So, Robynn tackled Gina!:)

It was the next day, & I walked into my math class; final & favorite class of the day. My teacher, Mrs. Jones, has been my math teacher since the eigth grade! She's really cool, & is like a second mom to me. "Hey Mrs. Jones." I said, putting my bag on my desk. "Hello Gwen. How's the baby?" She asked, filling paper work on her desk. "Good." I patted my stomach. "Three months." I smiled. "Well good!" Mrs. Jones said, smiling. "Ooh, tell your Momma I said hey. Kay?" Mrs. Jones said. "Kay." I nodded.


	6. A talk

"Mom!" I hollered from my room. "What?" Mom groaned, entering my room. "Can I borrow a pair of your pants?! Mine won't fit!" I whined. My mom sighed, rolling her eyes, & went to get me a pair of her jeans. "Thanks!" I said, when she tossed me a pair of jeans. She nodded, smiling. She went downstairs. I got dressed in the jeans, my snoppy shirt, that says: "I should've stayed in bed." & my converse. I grabbed my bag, & went downstairs. "Hey." Tayler said, eating fruit loops. "Hey." I said, grabbing a banana. I plopped down in my seat, & started eating. Harvey came down, & grabbed a doughnut. "What's with you?" I asked. "I'm tired." He groaned. Tayler rolled her eyes. I just laughed. "Oh shut up Juno!" Harvey snapped. "When you due anyway?" Tayler asked. "March 8." I said, taking a bite of banana. "So, you are.... 4 months preggo. Nice!" Harvey said, rolling his eyes. Me & Tayler flipped him off. "Girls!" Mom scolded. "What?!"

"C'mon sis, I'll give you a ride." Tayler said, grabbing her guitar. "Kay." Me, Tayler, Terra, & Robynn were going to the mall. And since Tayler is the only one who can drive (and has a car...) she's taking us. Since there's no mall in Woods, we have to drive a good hour & a half to Seattle, which is the closest town with a mall. Its kinda suprising that me & Terra are friends. She's a cheerleader! But she's not that preppy or girly. Me & Robynn used to joke around that Terra is a tomboy forced to be a cheerleader! "Can we see another pic of the baby? Please!" Terra & Robynn begged. Tayler groaned. "Fine!" She sighed, & instead of driving to the mall, drove to the doctors for my ultra-sound, which wasn't for another hour.

"And there's your baby again. If you notice, its nearly trippled in size. That's good." the doctor said, pointing to the screen. "Aww!!" Tayler said, head on my shoulder. "Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked. "No." I said. ''Aw! C'mon! Please?!" Robynn begged. But I stayed firm. "No. I want it to be a suprise! Brandon was a suprise, Alyssa was a suprise, & this thing Trent gave me is going to be a suprise!" I said. Terra groaned. "Okay!" She sighed. "is Trent the father of the first two?" The nurse asked. "No, they all have different dad's." I said, whiping the goop of my belly. The doctor looked appauled. "What's wrong?" Tayler asked, glaring. "N-nothing." The doctor said, turning off the machine. "For 17 weeks, your baby is perfectly healthy. I'll set you up another appointment for 22 weeks. Okay?" She informed me. I nodded, pulling down my rainbow peace sign shirt. I sat up, & looked at my large tummy. It wasn't "OMG! I'm having the baby now!" huge, but it wasn't flat like it was when I came home. I've been home for a good eigth weeks, so I was nine weeks pregnant when I came home, ten weeks when I told my parents, & 11 weeks when I got my first ultra-sound. "Now can we go to the mall?" Tayler groaned, making me laugh.

"Great!" I said, complaining to Mike. "What's wrong?" He asked, as we walked through the halls of the highschool. "I can't see my feet!" I complained, laughing. He chuckled. "So, are you & Terra going out?" I asked. "Maybe." He said, blushing. "Aww!!" I cried, messing up his hair. "Hey!" He laughed, ducking. "So, how pregnant are you?" He asked, when I left his hair alone. "Next week I'll be 6 months." I said, rubbing where my baby kicked. "Cool." Mike said, nodding. I smiled. "Wanna know something? You are the only guy in our group that has **_not_** gotten me pregnant!" I said, laughing. "Wow. You're right." He mumbled. "Race you to class!" I said, running off. "Hey! No fair! You gotta head start!" He complained. "I'm six months pregnant! I **need **a head start!" I hollered, laughing.


	7. Baby shopping

I sat up, groaning. I looked at my belly & smiled. It was Christmas break. A week before Christmas, & about three months before my final child would enter the world. I haven't told my friends or family this yet, but I'm getting my tubes tied when I have Trent's baby. I'm having no more kids! Don't get me wrong, I love my kids! But I'm not gonna have a trillion kids by the time I graduate! I got up, & got dressed, in a pair of black sweats, black fuzy socks, & A large dark gray t-shirt that had a snow tiger, Woods' mascot. I got a text. The sender suprised me. _Trent_. He still didn't know about the baby, & I hadn't seen or talked to him, or anyonee from TDI in a good five months! Luckilly, it was some preverted Christmas forward, with Santa mooning you. _Shrudders_!Not cool! I texted back: _**EWWWWW!!!!!!**_ Five minutes later, he replied back: _**Lol wat up**_? I smiled. I replied: _Just getting up. U?_

**_Trent- You're just NOW getting up?! It's noon!_**

**_Me- Different time zones idiot! It's nine am here_**

**_Trent- :P where do u live?_**

**_Me- Washington._**

**_Trent- DC? Or state?_**

**_Me- State._**

**_Trent- O... kewl. I live in Toronto wit, Duncan:(, Lindsay, Eva, Owen, & Leshawna._**

**_Me- Haha! Tell Leshawna I said hi next time u c her. p_**

**_Trent- Kay. U got 2 school wit any TDI person?_**

**_Me- nope:)_**

**_Trent- Lucky..._**

**_Me- :P _**

"Gwen! Time to go baby furniture shopping!" Mom yelled. "Kay! I'm coming!" I hollered. "Yeah? So's your baby!" Mom added.

**_Me- G2g ttly_**

**_Trent- k bye gwen_**

I closed my phone,, put it in my pocket, & walked downstairs. I put my jacket & boots on, & followed Mom, Harvey & Tayler out to the car. Dad & Anthony were (once again) at work.

"Okay, we need to get, crib, changing table, diapers, & toys. We'll get clothes when the baby is born." Mom informed us. I nodded. Tayler took my arm, & we went to look for stuff. But Harvey went off on his own. I sighed, shaking my head. Me & Tayler picked out a crib, which had been painted black, a lime green rug, & wooden rocker, a black changing table, & a small wooden dresser. "Where is Harvey?" Mom asked, putting diapers in the cart. Tayler shrugged her shouders. "Harvey! There you are!" Mom yelled, when we saw Harvey. "What's under your hoody?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Christams present for junior. Mom, I need $20." Harvey said. Mom rolled her eyes, & handed him a 20. "Thamks!" He said, running to the cash register.


	8. telling a faraway friend, & seeing trent

I was now 7 months pregant, & busy texting Leshawna. Trent gave her my number.

**_Me- can u keep a secret?_**

**_Leshawna- ya y?_**

**_Me- im prgnt_**

**_Leshawna- wat??? u tripping!_**

**_Me-im NOT! & its my 3rd kid..._**

**_Leshawna-Prove it!_**

**_Me- Fine! *sends pic of me being pregnant with Brandon, Alyssa, & Trents baby_**

**_Leshawna- Wow. Trent #3's dad?_**

**_Me-ya PLZ DONT TELL HIM!!_**

**_Leshawna- i wont! But u shud!_**

**_Me- i kno..._**

**_L_****_eshawna- any1 else kno?_**

**_Me- no; just u_**

**_Leshawna-wen u due?_**

**_Me- march 8 :)_**

**_Leshawna- kewl wruh? (wat ru having?)_**

**_Me- suprise :P i was thinking Kayla 4 a girl_**

**_Leshawna- i lyk it! but wat bout a boy?_**

**_Me-idk, havnt decided_**

**_L_****_eshawna-wat r da other 2's names?_**

**_Me- Brandon & Alyssa. Brandon's almost 5, & Alyssa's almost 2._**

**_Leshawna- Wow!_**

**_Me- g2g eat dinner bye_**

**_Lesha bye gurl! & tell trent b4 his kid cums!_**

**__****_Me- I will!_**

I closed my phone, & ran downstairs to eat dinner.

When I was 8 months pregnant, I decided to stay after school to keep Terra company during cheer practice. Bad mistake! You will never guess who I saw! Trent. The look on his face, was like he KNEW I was pregnant! "Wow." was all he could say when he walked up to me. I bit my lip. "Hey..." I mumbled. "Leshawna told me where you lived, didn't tell me about junior here though..." Trent said, pointing to my belly. I blushed, badly embaressed! "So, who's is it?" Trent asked. I sighed. "Your's." I said. He looked at me shocked. "You're kidding right?" He asked. "No. When my dad caught us, it kinda got me knocked up." I chuckled slightly. Trent leaned down, & kissed me gently on the lips. I closed my eyes, & kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my stomach, which was holding his baby, & smiled.

**_No POV_**

Terra was busy streching when she saw Gwen & Trent sucking face. "Hey! You know you can cause early labor sucking face like that right!?" She hollered at the couple. Gwen decided the best way to reply to Terra, was to flip her off. "Who's Gwen making out wiith?" Mrs. Jones, who happened to be the cheerleading coach, asked Terra. "Uh... Is that Trent?!" She hollered at Gwen. Gwen gave her a thumbs up, & continued to kiss Trent. "He's the dad." Terra informed Mrs. Jones. "Ah..." Mrs. Jones nodded.


	9. Baby is born

It was two weeks later. Me & Trent got back together, & are doing fine. I was reading Twilight, when it happened. My water broke. "M- mom!" I hollered, studdering. "What is it sweetie?!" She yelled from the kitchen. "I think my water just broke!" I cried. My mom drove me to the hospital as fast as sh could. I was rushed straight to delivery. "Ow!!! God! This shit hurts!!" I cried, as I began to push. The pain was unbelievable!! Then, out of nowhere, there it was, there she was. I decided not to tell Trent or my friends I was haviing the baby two weeks early, but they'd find out. "You did good sweetie. I'm proud of you." My mom said to me, when my baby girl was taken to get cleaned up. "Thanks." I said, yawning. She smiled, moving my hair back behind my ear. I soon fell asleep. I woke up later that day. I saw my baby laying in a crib beside me. The name tag read: "Baby Girl McCoy. Mother- Gwen Hasek. Weight- 6.5 lbs. Height- 20 inches. DOB- Febraury 24, 2010. I smiled. I knew what her name would be. Kayla April McCoy. I looked up, & saw Trent enter the room. "Hey." I said, smiling. "Hey." He said, sitting down in the chair beside my bed. "Sorry I didn't tell you." I apologized. "Its okay." He said, kissing my cheek. "So, what's its name?" Trent asked me. "Kayla. Kayla April McCoy." I said, yawning. "Cool. I like it." Trent said. He picked up our cooing daughter, & handed her to me. "I still can't believe this is your third kid." Trent said. "Eh.. But she's my last; I'm getting my tubes tied tomorrow, then come home two days later." I informed him. "Does that mean I get to fuck you any time I want to?" Trent smiled, kissing my neck. I giggled. "Maybe." I said, flirting. Kayla cooed again, making us smile. "I love you." Trent told me. "I love you too." I said, kissing his lips. 


	10. He still cares

Kayla was now three days old. I was waiting outside, not knowing who was coming to get me. Around noon, my ride came, & I was suprised to see who it was. My Dad. He stepped out of his car, fixed his baseball cap, & sighed, slightly nervous. "Well... You want a ride?" He asked. I nodded. I picked up Kayla, put her in the back seat, & got in up front. "Mom force you to get me?" I asked, as we started driving. "Nope." He said. After about ten minutes of akward silence, Dad turned on the radio. I remembered the very first song that was played! It was Dream by the Everly Brothers. Me & my dad used to sing it all the time, but we haven't done that since the Christmas before I got pregnant with Brandon! Then, Dad started singing along. "Dream! Dream! Dream! Dream! Dream! Dream! When I want you. In my arms when I feel blue." I started singing with him. "And all your charms, when ever I want you, all I have to do, is dream." I layed my head down on his shoulder & smiled. 


End file.
